


The Middle of Nowhere

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunillingus, Erotica, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Intimacy, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Women Loving Women, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: In a custom-built shack away from Diamond City, away from The Railroad and The Institute, even away from Sanctuary Hills, Curie and Nora spent precious time together, Nora sharing with Curie some of her more lucid techniques of oral sex from the twenty-seventies…





	The Middle of Nowhere

Curie cried out in ecstasy, her feet curling and her legs turning to a sensational jelly as she tried to keep herself from falling off of the edge of the tattered sofa in the little hideout in the hills. It was a small shack, in the complete middle of nowhere in the Commonwealth, reserved just for her herself, and for Nora. Her lover’s lips tantalizing the wet and warm area between her legs was utterly spell-shattering, knocking the walls down for Curie and sending her a realm and plain she had no electronic reference for.

While being in a new body as opposed to her old Miss Nanny robot chassis, so many experiences were new and foreign for the woman - this was the tumult of it all. Sex with Nora. Nora kissing her naked body all liver, starting at the nape of her neck and then slowly pecking her way down seductively. To her exposed chest, her slim tummy, and then to her navel, only to finally swim down to between Curie’s gorgeous legs and to her opening treasure chest. Nora’s technique was impeccable, and Curie had orgasmed already, but the raven-haired warrior woman wanted to pleasure her lover further.

Nora places gentle and sensual kisses on the inside of Curie’s splendid thighs, again and again, to stir more miraculous sensations within the gorgeous woman with the inexplicable French accent. The moans coming from her lips and snaking into Nora’s ears were sublime to hear, and Nora continued.

She kissed Curie sensually along her slick opening, kissing deep in between her folds. The fact that this body Nora was kissing and mating with orally was a synthetic one did not even occur to her.

It had seemed that The Institute had made their Synths so lifelike that Nora was now blessing them for it. Curie’s mind and strange personality (strange in the fact that she had one, to begin with, and had developed it much on her own over the two-hundred years she was locked in the alternate portion of Vault 81) were what had attracted Nora to the woman, and this body she was now lavishing with sex was a much-appreciated bonus to the package.

Curie’s curling, gripping fingers came into Nora’s mess of hair, ruffling and running through it all over again and messing the rags of raven into an unkept mesh of hair. Nora loved it. She grabbed Curie’s upper thighs and pulled her closer to her, down the sofa until the synthetic woman was almost falling onto the floor. She yelped with surprising glee and moaned a little ferally - a minute orgasm released itself from between her legs and added to the abundant wetness. Nora licked at swiftly and slyly, like a panther leering for food.

“Come here…” She let slip and slotted herself between Curie’s legs once more and began to kiss into those gorgeous folds again. Curie’s taste was exquisite and while Nora did not understand any of the science, cybernetics, cyberbiologistics or robotics behind anything that she was eliciting from Curie (fluids and orgasms), she was certainly enjoying drinking from the woman’s sex.

The French-inspired scientist continued to cry out, to moan Nora’s name and writhe in symphonious glory as Nora ate her out.

“Just like that! Please!” Curie exclaimed at the top of her lungs, thrusting her core into Nora’s mouth, forcing her sex into her lips, making love with her lover’s tongue over and over in lusty repetition as they rutted on the edge of the sofa. Curie’s breathing was so exasperated, so strained, so out of breath, she was so ready to burst.

Nora clawed heated scratches down the lengths of Curie’s succulent thighs and licked deeper into her sex, fully gorging herself around the woman’s entrance, and as Curie shouted her name as an exclamation of ecstasy, on the cusp of another orgasm as her lover pleasured, Nora, smiled as she kissed and licked at those lips deeper still. Her tongue entered Curie, performing a kind of swirl with the muscle as she rubbed the top of Curie’s sex lovingly, gently teasing her pearl with subtle flicks and gentle strokes, edging her closer and closer.

“Don’t come yet. Wait for me, okay love?” Nora asked in the break for a breath, she instantly went back to licking deeper into Curie’s well of sex as the recipient grunted her affirmative response to the request.

Curie, heated to a furnace level was struggling to hold it together, and upon the request for her not to explode with another release, she groaned, trying to shrug off the need the climax. “Nora… It is so… So hard to maintain this… Composure…” Curie struggled to even edge out in a form of words. She too had no idea how she was feeling this - how the physical contact and stimulation of her sex was transforming to electronic signals inside her frame and resulting in the responses she was having. She did not feel pain to the same extent as a natural human would, even despite the best efforts of The Institute, so why was she so overwhelmed with sensation and beautiful elation while Nora pleasured the angelic space between her legs with her serendipitous tongue.

Her tongue… Nora’s tongue. Curie was so well acquainted with it she was clambering for breath over it. The gorgeous texture around her sex was murdering her slowly with an influx of earth-shattering pleasure. She wanted to release, to be able to nosedive over climax once more, but Nora was having her way with her, and Curie was so so close.

She rocked her hips forward and back, meeting Nora’s mouth again and again with thrusts, clamming for that tongue, those lips, Curie’s mental motherboard was awash with the feelings of them, the sensations of them gracing and lavishing her humming crevasse with gorgeous contact. Most of the other sensual centres of Curie’s humanoid form were tuned down - her sense of taste, of sight, they were tuned out and she was only really looking, feeling the senses of touch, listen and occasional smell. And she could feel so much of Nora.

The wetness gathered between Curie’s legs smeared almost all over Nora’s mouth like a well-indulged meal, it was impeccable.

“Please… Lover… May I… Now?” Curie begged, clutching her legs together almost and wriggling all over her perch on the edge of the sofa. She was so close to falling off, with Nora still licking unfalteringly. She hummed a quick signal of a ‘yes’ and that was all Curie needed to know.

Curie’s legs buckled, like the beams and breast of a ship crumbling to tidal waves, and suddenly, her bow broke, and a stored wash of sublime wetness was released as climax once Curie clutched her orgasm and expelled it from herself all over her sex and Nora’s lips as she lapped at it coming from her lover. It was so wet, so awash with a gorgeous release, it made Curie see stars and she was finished, shot to death with pleasure from Nora’s expert technique. Where had she even learnt to do that? She had mentioned something of a husband two-hundred years ago, so how could she possibly have developed such a perfect technique of oral sexual pleasure? Curie did not know, she could not comprehend it, which was a foreign sensation to her expert and scientific brain in itself. The whole experience, as usual, was one she could barely understand into possibility. But it was as gorgeous as it was fulfilling.

Once she was finished, when her orgasm had subsided, Curie slithered down the edge of the sofa and onto the floor, grasping for the quilt atop the sofa and bringing it around her shoulders to cover her naked breasts. Nora was slipping into her bra and some underwear - the only real pair left in the Commonwealth, they just so happened to the be the ones she was wearing the day she was frozen in cryo-sleep for two-hundred years.

“You’d think that in two-hundred years, the women of the Commonwealth would have at last tried to make something a bit more… sexy… right?” She notioned, clamping the bra closed at the front. It was a front-opener and she was actually quite proud of it. It would have been considered an artefact by other people, or a relic. That thought was hysterical to Nora, even more to Piper and Cait back at Sanctuary who were also heavily wanting something comfortable and alluring to wear under road leathers and corsets like Nora’s.

“I do not understand… Do the women not have anything more shapely? I recall that style being very in fashion.” Curie offered, a little confused. She was like that constantly, with her point of reference still being about two-hundred years behind what was really going on.

It was possibly the second most adorable element about Curie, her cluelessness to the era of the wasteland. How, when in Diamond City, she would correct Moe Cronin on the rules of baseball, reminding him about aspects of the game that he and moderne batters and pitchers were lavishly misunderstanding. It was hilariously comical to witness and Nora would often take Curie’s hand in hers and give the gorgeous looking Synth an amorous smooch. There were more splendid and beauteous aspects to the woman as well, what she described as programming but what Nora interpreted as personality, as flaws and traits. One of which was how, when speaking to the Protectron serving the noodles and other oriental dishes in the middle of Diamond City - Takahashi - Curie would even speak in Japanese. She was a Miss Nanny droid made for scientific and medicinal research and she could speak Japanese. It was wild, and Nora adored her.

Nora took to the floor in her bra and panties, scooching into the blanket and cuddling up to Curie. With a beautiful air around them, Nora leaned in and kissed Curie on her gorgeous lips. “You’re adorable, you know that? And I love you.”

“Well… Of course, I love you too… If anything I find that you are the most pleasant part of this splendid world… And I am… I am so glad you found me in Vault 81…” Curie stammered, even blushing. Her body was full of little gifts like that.

Fingers interlocked and Nora held their hands up for both of them to see. If she had a working camera with actual film and a way to develop it, she would take so many pictures of them both, of their hands, and their bodies. The little shack in the middle of the Commonwealth, atop some ruined hill ruined with brown disgusting grass and encroaching wild growths, was the perfect place for them to conceive their lovely little encounters, and tie their bond tighter. The sex was simply a bonus, a lavish bonus that Nora enjoyed very much.

“I… I have a question I feel may be a tad embarrassing… or completely pointless.” Curie voiced, after a few seconds of resting her tired head on her lover’s shoulder.

“Oh?” Nora mused, turning in the little clutch of the blanket. She draped her bare legs over Curie’s and held her waist closely. Curie was so snug Nora wanted to pur for her. “Ask away Curie. You know I’ll tell you anything, not just science questions.”

The embarrassment on Curie’s synthetic face was ever present and she was blushing a whole new shade of red. This had never occurred, this type of embarrassment and internalised shame for something on her gorgeous mind. And she had not even said it yet. Nora was confused but she was smiling as she looked at her blushing lover. And she was eager to know now what Curie wanted to ask.

“Curie. Are you shy?” Nora asked, elated and so giddy over it. Another possible photo-op.

“It is… a personal question my love.”

“You can just ask, really, I don’t mind,” Nora reassured her, trying to coax the little question out of the shy android now.

Curie slowed herself, breathed gently and tried to calm her circuits all around her body. There was still some slight reeling after the intense bout of stupendous oral sex and she was still feeling those superfluous signals one might draw parallel with sexual hormones one receives after intercourse. It was as close as she could get to the real experience of what humans feel when so intimate, dancing the ultimate dance of closeness. And it felt glorious and left her embarrassed to be thinking such thoughts.

But the woman asked her query away.

“How do you… Perform that technique you do with your tongue? It seems utterly impossible to me considering you were married to a male… And yet you have such an extensive and stunning knowledge and display of how to pleasure a woman orally… Please tell me.”

Nora cackled, and held Curie closer, kissing her with all her might.


End file.
